Salty Tears
by MiserablyHappy
Summary: Unfortunately, Clyde is having one of his infamous crying episodes after a fight with Craig and Token is the one who has to comfort him. He just wishes Craig would deal with the mess he's caused, so he can have his shoulder back.


Finally, a new story from me. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I used.

* * *

><p>"A-a-and he called me f-fat!" Clyde Donovan wailed as he buried his face into his friend's shoulder.<p>

Token sat there with one arm awkwardly patting his friend's back and the other hanging limply by his side. This was so not his area of expertise. And Clyde's messy brown hair kept getting in his mouth and nose. The grass was also too long and kept itching his legs.

He had assumed that now being in their final year of high school that Clyde had grown out of his crying habit. He was wrong. And boy, was he paying for it. He had received a text from Clyde asking him to meet him at the field during lunch. He didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't Clyde crying like a little girl and launching himself at Token and crawling into his lap to bawl all over his new jacket.

Did snot stain? Because if so, Token was fucked.

Clyde let out another inhumanly wail and wrapped his arms tightly around Token's neck. It was practically a choke-hold. Plus, Clyde's knee was digging painfully into his thigh and it was just a little too close to his cojones for comfort.

"H-he's such a d-dick, I hate h-him." Clyde sobbed out.

Token sighed and continued to pat Clyde's back. From what he could understand, Craig and Clyde had gotten into an argument at lunch and Craig had called Clyde a fat-ass among other names.

"Yeah, he is. Just, stop crying. He's not worth it." Token said in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Apparently, not.

Clyde had started wailing again.

The lunch bell rang signalling lunch was over.

Son of a bitch. Token hadn't even got to have lunch.

Clyde sniffed. "Y-you can go back t-to class i-if you want." Clyde said with his brown eyes stupidly big and pathetic. Like, he didn't know he was giving Token a kicked puppy look.

Token sighed. "It's fine. I have Spanish right now, anyway." It wasn't like that was the only class Token had with that hot new chick from Spain.

A few more minutes passed and Clyde had calmed down just to sniffling. This was ridiculous.

Token, now with a dead leg, had finally reached his sympathy's end and had gotten out his phone to text Craig.

**To: Craig Tucker**

**Get your ass in the soccer field now, we need to talk.  
><strong>

**From: Token Black**

**Sent: September 20th, 1:14 p.m.**

After waiting a few minutes with no response, Token texted him again. Clyde wasn't getting any lighter despite all the snot and tears he had left soaking into Token's jacket.

**To: Craig Tucker**

**Seriously, you better be on your way. I will go Hulk on you if you don't get here soon. Better yet, I'll kill your fucking hamster, guinea pig, whatever. **

**From: Token Black**

**Sent: September 20th, 1:23 p.m.**

Token received a response within seconds.

**To: Token Black**

**Fuck you. Don't even joke about that. **

**From: Craig Tucker**

**Sent: September 20th, 1:23 p.m.**

Clyde made some kind of whimpering sound and decided to rest all of his weight against Token. This wouldn't have been a problem if Clyde wasn't a dumb heavy jock. Except, he was and Token had to try and keep them from toppling over with only one arm to use for balance.

**To: Craig Tucker**

**I've had Clyde in my lap for over 40 minutes, I'm past joking.**

**From: Token Black**

**Sent: September 20th, 1:24 p.m.**

Craig's response came even faster this time.

**To: Token Black**

**FUCK YOU. **

**From: Craig Tucker**

**Sent: September 20th, 1:24 p.m.**

Oh, dammit. That was not meant to be taken sexually.

Token sat there wondering how to respond, when his phone started ringing. There was no way he was going to answer that. Craig and Clyde may of still been wandering around lost in Narnia denying their affections, but Craig did push Kenny in front of a van that one time when he had hit on Clyde. He said it was an accident, but Token was pretty sure shoving someone while smirking and then flipping them off as they break someone's windshield cannot be classified as accidental. And unlike Kenny, Token couldn't come back from the dead.

Token ignored it until the call ended and it rang again. Token sighed and hit the call button and put the phone to his ear. Clyde was giving him a wary look and mouthed 'Who's that?'.

Clyde wasn't allowed to give Token any wary looks because Clyde hadn't had his jacket drooled and snotted all over and Clyde's legs weren't numb and he hadn't had a banshee screaming in his ear for 40 minutes. Seriously, Token was probably going to need hearing aids in the future.

"I have spent my entire lunch period and more with Clyde wailing in my ear and sobbing all over my fucking jacket because you called him fat. You're not allowed to say 'fuck you' to me. Because, seriously, fuck you. Get your ass over here and come kiss and make up with Clyde and take him to Taco Bell or whatever." Token took in a deep breath and he could hear Mr. Collins yelling at Craig in the background to get off his phone. Token continued. "Or better yet, take me to Taco Bell too because I haven't had lunch because you're an asshole. Plus, my legs are dead. And you know what? I wasn't kidding about your fucking gerbil. Fuck you." Token hung up with a sigh.

"I, uh, I-I'll buy you a new jacket." Clyde muttered as he shakily got up to stand. His face was all red and his eyes puffy.

"You kinda look like shit, man." Token tells him, as Clyde helps him up and keeps him steady when his numb legs don't want to work.

Clyde smiles widely, showing all of his teeth. The two just stand there in silence for a few minutes, Token trying to get rid of the feelings of pins and needles in his legs.

"At least I can stand. You look like you just took it up the-" Clyde finally says. Token laughs and punches Clyde in the arm, cutting him off.

"You would know." Token tells him and Clyde starts to smile, but freezes and looks over Token's shoulder instead. He looks like he is going to cry again.

Token hears a heavy sigh and then Craig is next to him, in front of Clyde.

"Fuck. Why are you always such a pussy? You should know, I don't mean it." Craig tells Clyde. He looks down at Clyde when he speaks and Token watches his gray eyes as they stare at the puffy eyes and tear stains. He knows Craig won't admit it, but Token knows the other boy feels guilty for making Clyde cry. He's just retarded when it comes to caring for people.

The sad thing is that the apology Craig gave is one of the best apologies that Token has ever heard come out of Craig's mouth. Hell, maybe the only apology and it's not even an apology, really.

Clyde blinks at Craig before hesitantly smiling like Craig is going to insult him for the action.

Craig's eyes narrow at the obvious nervousness coming from Clyde and he grabs his hand and yanks him into him. Clyde ends up stumbling and falling down on Craig, bringing them both to the ground. Clyde tries to get up, but Craig grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him back down, effectively stretching the collar out. Craig continues to remain indifferent even as he plants both his hands on the side of Clyde's face and presses their faces together, noses bumping, and lips smashing together.

It was pretty terrible and one of the most awkward things Token had ever witnessed. He decides to tell them so.

"This is more awkward than that time we walked in on your parents, Craig. Seriously. I will have nightmares about this."

Clyde turns red and gives him this wide-eyed look as he pulls back. Craig flips him off.

"You're the one who told us to kiss and make up, dumb-ass." Craig responds as he gets up off the ground, helping Clyde up. Clyde laughs nervously and looks back at Craig than Token.

"Is this okay?" Clyde asks. Token isn't sure who the question is directed out.

Craig responds before Token can. "Why the fuck wouldn't it be? And if it's not, Token will just have to stop being such a bitch and fucking deal with it."

Token rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. We all know I'm not the bitch here." Token looks at Clyde. "I'm fine with it as long as you don't make Clyde cry. And I'm not saying that to be protective or romantic or whatever, I'm saying that because I don't want to deal with this gay-baby over here every time you two fight."

Craig smirks along with Token and Clyde scowls at them before quickly smiling brightly and grabbing Craig's hand.

"Guess what. Lunch is on you, Craig. I hope you brought enough money because I'm starving and I really feel like that nice new Mexican restaurant, it's supposed to be good. And you have to pay for Token too."

Craig rolls his eyes and flips both of them off. He doesn't pull his other hand away from Clyde's though, but squeezes it back and Token knows that the action speaks more than Craig's words can. "Whatever."

"Well, this sucks ass. I have to be the third wheel on your first date." Token mutters before falling in step with them. Well, free food is always good and the fact that it's hurting Craig's wallet will just make it all the more tasty.

* * *

><p>Oh man, I haven't posted anything in forever. Well, here's this. I'd love some reviews. Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
